1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device that displays an image and display bodies specifying particular regions of the image, a control method and a storage medium for the image display device, and an image pickup apparatus having the image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras are configured to detect a particular region of an object and to display on an image display device a detection frame that specifies the detected particular region as well as to display a photographed object image.
For example, an image pickup apparatus having a face detection unit for detecting an object's face region and in which a face detection frame representing the detected face region is displayed in a manner overlapping an object image is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-274207. This image pickup apparatus displays the face detection frame whose attribute (such as color or shape) is changed according to a feature value (e.g., a face angle) of the object's face region, thereby enabling a user to intuitively perceive the feature of the object's face region.
Another image pickup apparatus is also known that has a human body detection unit for detecting a human body portion (human body region) of the object as well as having a face detection unit for detecting an object's face region and in which a human body detection frame representing the detected human body region is displayed in a manner overlapping an object image.
FIG. 14 shows an example of how a face detection frame and a human body detection frame are displayed in a conventional image pickup apparatus.
When a face detection unit and a human body detection unit of the image pickup apparatus operate independently of each other, a face detection frame 201 and a human body detection frame 202 are displayed on a display screen 200 as shown in FIG. 14 based on results of detection by the detection units in such a manner that the frames 201, 202 overlap an object image 203 and that the face detection frame 201 is surrounded by the human body detection frame 202. As a result, the user's visibility of the face detection frame 201 and the human body detection frame 202 (especially, the user's visibility of the face detection frame 201) lowers. To obviate this, the face detection frame is displayed separately from the human body detection frame, for example.
However, in a case that face detection frames and human body detection frames of a plurality of object images are displayed, most of the detection frames overlap one another as shown in FIG. 15, even if the face detection frames are displayed separately from the human body detection frames.
FIG. 15 shows an example of how face detection frames and human body detection frames are displayed in another conventional image pickup apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 15, five object images 1001 to 1005 are displayed on a display screen 200, and face detection frames 1001a to 1005a and human body detection frames 1001b to 1005b are displayed so as to correspond to the object images 1001 to 1005. As a result, most of the face detection frames 1001a to 1005a and the human body detection frames 1001b to 1005b overlap one another, thereby lowering the user's visibility of the object images 1001 to 1005.